


What's Behind Your Ear?

by ArtystikMonkee



Series: Escapades of a Magician and her Rat [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtystikMonkee/pseuds/ArtystikMonkee
Summary: Merlina was ready as ever to propose, she had the rings sized and the perfect date ready. The only problem? She left the box in her hat.A very self indulgent blurb for me and possibly some of my friends on Discord. This is my first work, I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch/Original Character(s)
Series: Escapades of a Magician and her Rat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614616
Kudos: 6





	What's Behind Your Ear?

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Merlina's epithet is Magician!

Merlina was grinning from ear to ear. The night had went wonderfully, a date at the carnival cheating at those rigged games, some cotton candy, and now a colorful ride atop the Ferris wheel at sundown. She'd had a wonderful time, as did her wonderful companion, Ramsey. He had a good laugh watching the game owner fall out his seat at the knocked down bottles. His face was lit in greens, now blues, then soon reds and purples; he could be compared to that of a work of art. The magician's heart swelled at the sight.

"Ramsey.... I've had a lovely night. I hope you have as well... There's something I need to say."

She gets down on her knee, holding one of his hands in hers tenderly. Her eyes twinkle as she speaks. 

"Ramsey Murdoch, you've been the best man I've known in my life, your golden touch has melted my heart of stone.... Throughout it all, I've felt so close to you, throughout every operation, every trip to the slammer, every near death experience was so... heh... Magical, with you there. Would..." 

She reaches into her top hat, feeling around.... Where is the box? Oh nonononononono. "W..." 

She panics. Did she drop it? Oh god oh dear god please no do-

"What's behind your ear?" Ramsey's voice breaks the panicky silence as he reaches behind her face.

He cheekily pulls out the ring box, popping it open to reveal a ring fitted for her finger.... How??

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world, Merlina Arthur, and marry me?"

She squeaks in surprise, pink welling up in her cheeks. "You cheeky-! Yes! Yes of course!" She wraps her arms around his lanky body, slamming her lips into his.

As the Ferris wheel reaches the top, Merlina smiles. Tonight was truly something magical.


End file.
